Not drunk, Hero
by 600esb
Summary: Zoë Doce-Amarga se libertou. Original: /s/5878105/1/Not Drunk Hero !


**Not drunk, Hero.**

_Sóbria, Herói_

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não me pertencem.

Zoë afundou-se pesadamente no assento do balanço de madeira. O resto das caçadoras estava bem atrás. Artémis conduziu-as em outra direção, no rastro de um monstro. Zoë tinha solicitado uma licença, por assim dizer, para organizar seus pensamentos.

"Senhora Artémis" Ela havia perguntado, passando pela porta da tenda indiscretamente.

'Hm, Zoë." Artémis respondeu. "Precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Um favor, minha Senhora."

"Sim?" Artémis olhou para cima sob a pilha de papéis em sua frente. Mapas, principalmente, mas também outros os quais Zoë não tinha o menor interesse.

"Estamos indo para o oeste, encontrar o monstro, certo, minha Senhora?

"Sim, nós estamos." Artémis concordou. "Mas qual era o seu pedido, Zoë?

"Eu estava pensando, se fosse para mim... Se eu poderia tirar uma licença, mas só se te agradar." Acrescentou depressa.

Artémis ficou em silêncio por um momento, ponderando sua decisão. "Eu deixaria você ir, Zoë, mas você sabe que isso –"

"Por favor, senhora, imploro-te."

Talvez Artémis tenha visto o desespero nos olhos da Zoë, talvez ela tenha escutado a necessidade em sua voz, talvez ela tenha lembrado que catorze de julho tem um significado especial para ela. Quaisquer que tenham sido os motivos, seus olhos se suavizaram.

"Tudo bem, Zoë, você pode ir. Mas certifique-se de estar de volta até o dia dezesseis. Não se atrase. Eu confio em você, não quebre minha confiança."

"Eu não me atrasarei, minha senhora. Você pode ficar segura que estarei de volta no dia."

"Bom. Todas as caçadoras estão empacotando as coisas para amanhã. Você prefere ir amanhã de manhã ou hoje à noite?"

"Se for possível eu gostaria de ir agora. Eu preferiria não ter que explicar para as outras porque estou partindo."

"Tudo bem. Você tem a permissão de Artémis para deixar as caçadoras por dois dias."

"Obrigada, minha senhora." A sinceridade sibilou em cada sílaba. "Muito, muito obrigada." Artémis assentiu e voltou a olhar seus mapas e papéis. Curvando-se uma vez, Zoë deixou a tenda.

Assim que ela saiu, virou-se e correu. Ela correu para fora da clareira onde o grupo de garotas estava ocupado empacotando as comidas e roupas que sobraram. Ela nunca olhou para trás.

Ela correu até seus pulmões estarem ofegando por ar; até suas pernas ameaçarem arrebentar; até sua cabeça latejar.

_Quando você precisa escapar, você corre. Corre como se estivesse morrendo, porque, algumas vezes, você está._

No meio tempo, o crepúsculo tornou-se noite. Por volta da meia-noite, Zoë teve que parar. Ela estava ofegante, seus pulmões imploravam por ar. Pela primeira vez, ela parou para olhar em volta. Era uma bela clareira, onde a água na forma de um riacho borbulhava feliz, com flores e árvores balançando seus galhos felizes. Perto dali, um balanço pesado de madeira pendurado nos galhos de uma árvore sólida pareceu-lhe convidativo.

Olhando para o jardim selvagem, lembrou-se de suas irmãs, que havia deixado para há muito tempo atrás. Uma dor preencheu seu peito, uma espécie de mágoa que ela havia abandonado há tempos.

Ela afundou no balanço, permanecendo com os pés firmemente plantados ao chão.

A lua agora estava diretamente sob sua cabeça.

Zoë deu seu melhor para afastar os pensamentos que ameaçavam entrar na sua cabeça, mas eles vieram novamente, como de costume. Como eles vieram todo ano, no dia catorze que julho.

Eles atravessavam sua cabeça em massa, os pensamentos; sobre suas irmãs, sobre seu pai, sobre Landon também. Pensamentos sobre a Guerra dos Titãs e sobre as histórias que Atlas lhe contou. E as odiava, as odiava com uma raiva profana.

Pensamentos sobre Hércules.

Havia milhares de imagens sobre _ele_. Rindo, brincando, valente, bravo, forte, mas cada imagem era inegavelmente _ele_.

Zoë não as queria. Se apenas fosse possível jogá-las fora, queimá-las, vende-las – alguma coisa para remover aquilo que estava gravado em seu cérebro e coração

"Eu odeio-te" ela gritou.

Carrancudo, lutando, desafiando, zombando, emburrado – mais e mais imagens entraram na cabeça de Zoë, como se estivessem zombando dela também.

"Por que elas não podem simplesmente me deixar?" soluçou para o céu, latindo para a lua como um lobo louco.

Todo ano, nessa mesma data, as imagens perturbam a vida de Zoë. Ela vê quem ela mais odeia, porque ele foi quem ela mais amou, uma vez. Ela sabia que era uma punição. Atlas, onde quer que estivesse, em quaisquer condição que estivesse, continuava torturando-a todo catorze de julho, porque aquele era o dia em que ela havia traído-o.

Ela fechou suas pálpebras.

"Por que você me pune, Pa-Atlas?" Ela gritou. "Por que você não pode me perdoar?" Ela sabia a resposta, mas ela perguntou do mesmo jeito. "Qual satisfação doentia você ganha com a minha agonia?"

Então, o objeto da sua raiva mudou rapidamente; mudou para Hércules.

"Eu não direi teu abominável nome, herói." Zoë berrou furiosamente. "Eu nunca deixarei cruzar meus lábios novamente! Mas eu vou dizer a tua alma horrível,_ herói_, algo que eu deixei inflamar em mim durante todos esses anos: Eu odeio-te!"

O som da risada dele preencheu a cabeça dela. Uma risada que ela, certa vez, havia achado atrativa, mas agora não achava nada além de um latido irritante.

"Não." Ela resistiu. "_Não! _Você arruinou minha vida! Destruiu minha família! Você me usou – então me traiu! Você me condenou ao exílio! Foi por tua causa que eu não pude viver uma vida normal," Zoë guinchou. "E então, agora mesmo, você ainda me pune com imagens de tua vaidade? Amaldiçôo-te!"

Então, ela riu - uma risada maníaca. "_Herói_ – escute-me e marque minhas palavras: Eu odeio você! Uma vez, talvez, uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, eu estivesse bêbada no seu amor. Uma vez, talvez, há muito, muito tempo. Eu ansiava por suas afeições. Uma vez, há muito tempo, eu jurei que iria te amar para sempre."

Zoë riu de novo, mas dessa vez foi um riso zombeteiro, que zombava de Hércules, Atlas e qualquer outro que pudesse cruzar seu caminho novamente. "_Herói_ – para sempre acabou."

Zoë Doce-Amarga empurrou-se para trás, com toda sua força, balançando de trás para frente, mas alto que sua altura real, até ela alcançar o topo da árvore. O rosado tocava o amanhecer, filho do dia, começava a espreitar para fora, além do horizonte, e o dia estava prestes a começar. Catorze de julho estava prestes a começar e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo para contar, Zoë estava livre.

Pela terceira vez na sua vida como caçadora, ela riu. A risada foi verdadeira; foi real e finalmente,_ finalmente,_ libertou-a.

"Para sempre acabou, _herói_. Eu talvez tenha estado bêbada, uma vez, mas agora... _Herói_, agora, eu não estou mais."

**FIM**

**N/A:** Para os franceses ou com descendência francesa: Desculpem-me sobre a data; não foi intencional... E, hm... Feliz (antecipadamente) dia da Bastilha?

Também, para os juízes, desculpem-me se está muito atrasada, mas eu tive problemas familiares e não pude escrever antes, obrigado por não me expulsarem.

O quote de inspiração foi:_ "I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over. Love you forever, forever is over."_ de Love Drunk por Boys Like Girls.

**N/T: **Traduzi tão rapidinho que nem senti rs. O link para a fic: .net/s/5878105/1/Not_Drunk_Hero

Lembrem-se de deixar uma review e quem puder deixar uma do tipo awesome lá também, é legal, já que foi gentileza dela ter deixado.


End file.
